Punks, Babes, and Nerds
by Botan Urameshi
Summary: [Yusuke x Botan]Punks, babes, nerds. Ah. High schools the greatest! Enter Yu Yu Highschool!


Let me just tell you this is Botan and Yusuke there is slight HB, KB, KB, KB.

**

* * *

**

**Character profiles**

**Name**: Botan Mimihari

**Age**: 17

**Physical description**: Blue hair, amethyst eyes, cute nose, heart-shaped mouth with full lips, curvaceous body, 5"8, and 110 pounds.

**Personality**: Smart, polite, dependable, bubbly, all around good girl, perfect student, cute, pretty

**Sport (s):** Tennis, Volley-ball, cheerleading, soccer

**Club (s):** NHS, Student council

**Extracurricular Activity (ies):** Roller blading, using the computer

**Talent (s):** Singing and drawing.

**Best friend (s):** Shizuru, Yukina

**

* * *

**

**Name: **Yusuke Urameshi

**Age: **17

**Physical description: **Black hair, brown eyes, tall, lean and muscular, 6"0, 145 pounds, six pack abs

**Personality: **Royal punk, all around bad boy, kiss-my ass-attitude.

**Sport (s):** Football, basketball

**Club (s): **Outing Club.

**Extracurricular Activity (ies): **Skate-boarding, snow boarding, basketball

**Talent (s): **Dancing, drawing.

**Best friend (s): **Hiei, Kuwabara, Koenma, and Kurama.

**Other:** He's filthy rich…

**Name: **Shuichi Minamino

**

* * *

**

**Age: **18

**Physical description: **Red hair, green eyes, tall and muscular, 6"2, 148 pounds.

**Personality:** Easy going, polite, smart.

**Sport (s): **Basket-ball, snow-boarding, skateboarding

**Club (s):** Outing club

**Extracurricular Activity (ies):** Basketball

**Talent (s): **drawing

**Best friend (s):** Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Koenma

* * *

**Name: **Kazuma Shizuru 

**Age: **18

**Physical description: **Caramel-colored hair, brown eyes, 5"8, 123 pounds.

**Personality: **Sometimes, she can be really mean, especially to her little brother

**Sport (s): **Soccer, basket-ball.

**Club (s): **Outgoing clubs.

**Extracurricular Activity (ies): **Hanging out

**Talent (s): **Singer

**Best friend (s):** Botan, Yukina

**Other: **Kuwabara's big sister

**

* * *

**

**Name**: Hiei Jaganashi

**Age: **17

**Physical description: **Spiky black hair, red eyes, lean body

**Personality:** Antisocial, touch-me-and-die attitude

**Sport (s): **Indoor and outdoor track, Kendo.

**Club (s): **Outing club

**Extracurricular Activity (ies): **skateboarding

**Talent (s): **Kendo

**Best friend (s):** Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Koenma

**Other:** Yukina's twin brother

**

* * *

**

**Name: **Hinageshi Yomina

**Age:** 17

**Physical description:** red hair, brown eye's, 5"5, 115 pounds

**Personality:** Smart, polite, and easy-going

**Sport (s):** Volleyball

**Club (s):** Choir

**Extracurricular Activity (ies):** Volleyball

**Talent (s):** Singing

**Best friend (s):** Keiko

**

* * *

**

**Name**: Koenma Daoh

**Age:** 18

**Physical description:** Brown hair, brown eyes, 6"1, 145 pounds

**Personality:** easy-going, pacifist

**Sport (s):** Tennis, swimming

**Club (s):** Outing Club

**Extracurricular Activity (ies):** Basketball, Skiing

**Talent (s):** Drums

**Best friend (s):** Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei

**

* * *

**

**Name:**Keiko Yukimura

**Age:** 17

**Physical description:** Brown hair, brown eyes, 5"6, 119 pounds

**Personality:** Busy-Body, smart

**Sport (s):** Volleyball

**Club (s):** Choir

**Extracurricular Activity (ies):** Shopping, doing work

**Talent (s):** Singing

**Best friend (s):** Hinageshi

**

* * *

**

**Name:**Kuwabara Kazuma

**Age: **17

**Physical description:** Orange hair, brown eyes, 6"3, 141 pounds

**Personality:** Laid back, outgoing

**Sport (s):** Basketball

**Club (s):** Bands

**Extracurricular Activity (ies):** Playing with his cat, Basketball

**Talent (s): **Basketball (since he is tall)

**Best friend (s):** Yusuke, Koenma, Hiei, Kurama

**

* * *

**

**Name**: Yukina Jaganashi

**Age: **17

**Physical description:** greenish looking hair, soft red eye's, 5"5, 113 pounds

**Personality:** Get along with anyone

**Sport (s):** Volleyball

**Club (s):** SEA

**Extracurricular Activity (ies):** Shopping

**Talent (s): **Swimming

**Best friend (s): **Botan, Shizuru

**Chapter 1: Hey!**

"Yukina, wait up!"

The cerulean haired girl called out. Her amethyest eye's happyly looking at the green haired girl. She was wearing her navy blue school uniform with a yellow bow on her chest, and a knee length skirt that was also navy blue, like all the high school girls have. Her hair was in a hair ponytail, her hair straight too.

"Botan, hi!" Yukina said sweetly.

Botan smiled and bent down, her hands on her knees, to take a breath. She was panting from the running. Yukina smiled and patted Botan's blue haired head.

"How about we walk to school together?" The young girl asked, playing with her best friends blue hair. She did envy her hair in a nice way. She fixed her hair a bit while she was taking a breather, because her hair was sticking out thanks to the running. Botan signed and straightned up. She smiled and her friend and hugged her.

"Thanks Yukina!"

"No problem, so do you want to walk to school with me?"

"Of course! But...is your brother going to walk with you?"

"No, he is skatebording to school with Yusuke."

Botan was relived. She didn't really like walking with Hiei because he was in the "cool" group. And he would stare at her oddly. Speaking of Yusuke. She had a big crush him ever since they were in kindergarden, but she never really thought her noticed her. She signed.

"Okay. Lets go then." Botan said and got out her roller blades from her blue backpack. Her roller blades were a navy blue color very close to the color of her clothes. She sat on the sidewalk and wore them. She took her other white ones and put those in her bookbag.

"Kay, lets go or were gonna be late." Botan said balancing herself. Yukina smiled weakly.

"Botan you know I can't roller blade and I don't have any." Yukina said softly, slighly embarassed. Botan pouted .

"Well-" Botan got cut off by a "BEEP"

"Hop in!" Shizuru shouted hyperly, full of action. She was in her red convertable. Yukina smiled as Botan did. Shizuru was a great driver and she was cool too, not to mention a great friend!

"How about you go Yukina? I'll go to school myself." Botan suggested. Yukina smiled and hugged her, Botan smiled. Yukina is such a good friend. Yukina and Shizuru thought the same about Botan, too. Yukina went in the red convertable in the front seat and waved bye to Botan.

"Be careful Botan, bye!" Yukina called out.

"Yeah, bye, Bo!" Shizuru shouted with a beautiful smile and then raced off to school. Botan, who was now alone in the neighborhood where lots of kids from their school lived, grinned and started to skate to school. Botan loved the sound of the roller blades making "thump" noising hitting the concrete floor. And the wind blowing softly. The sun shining.

Botan was now close to school. As she was skating cooly she saw..Yusuke's gang! Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Koenma. Botan blushed and looked down at her slender legs. She looked back up and saw a little kitten on the street about to get hit by Yusuke's skateboard, but he didn't see. Probally didn't care.

"Hey, watch out!" She yelled, the boys looked at her. She quickly skated to the cute white kitten, which was making her skirt go a bit too high (up to her thin thighs), her hair whipping the air and bent down crouching her knees that is, still as fast as the wind skating for the kitten, and grabbed the kitten then she made a sharp turn (like in a circle) and pet the kitten, then glanced at the boys.

"What? You could of hurt yourself and me you idiot!" Yusuke yelled glaring at her. He could of sworn her heard Kurama cough "cute and hot idiot" but shook it off.

"Well you could of killed this kitten you jerk!" Botan yelled, and then gasped in her head. _I called the punk of our school jerk! I am so gonna get it now!_ She thought to herself.

"Yeah Urameshi! That was a kitty!" The cat lover said.

"Come on Kuwabara! _I_ could of get a cut on my face!" Yusuke said glancing at the girl, "And you called me a jerk?"

"Oh your going to get it now, cutie." Hiei said smirking. Hiei was a teaser to girls and to his friends, lots of girls would giggle and smile but Botan would just blush a little.

"What are you going to do? Hit a _girl_?" Botan replied with both hands holding the kitten to her chest, safely.

"Yeah, what if I do?" Yusuke said raising an eye brow and keeping an eye on her amethyest gaze. Kuwabara gasped.

"You can't hit a girl!" Kazuma Kuwabara corrected mannerly.

"In your little world." Hiei said glaring at him.

"Stay outta this shrimp!"

"Guys-" Kurama got cut off by Hiei.

"Do I look like sea food?" Hiei shot back.

_Ring Ring Ring!_ (School bell)

Botan jumped a bit. She bend, crouching her knees, and let go of the kitten. She smiled at it as it purred and rubbed its furry white cheek on her peachy peach one. She giggled a bit, and the boys watched her.

"Um, I have to go to class." Botan said and waved shyly.

"Bye babe!" Koenma shouted, he was one of the flirtous boys in school, and he didn't really mind if somebody called him "pervert".

"Hey lets go to class, I heard we have a subsitute, it'll be fun.." Yusuke said, grinning.

"Yes...lets. I would love to see that cute girl again." Hiei said grinning. Koenma hopped behind him grinning too.

"Me too!" He pouted.

With that they all went to their first class.

_In Chemistry Class_

"Oh..I wish Yukina or Shizuru were in chemisry class at the same time as me.." Botan whined and went to sit at her seat by the window. Lots of kids were in the class, about 28 or maybe more..Botan signed and put her stuff on her desk and stared to make small stars in her notebook.

"Hey people!" A wild voice called out. Botan sunk her head to her desk. Its _them_ again. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kazuma, and Koenma went in the back of the class and started talking and throwing paper air planes. Botan sat in the middle of the class. She liked it there. Then Hinageshi and Keiko came. They both quietly went to sit in the second row.

"Hey Keik! Come sit here with us!" Yusuke called out waving his hands. Jealousy struck Botan. She glanced at her secretly. Hinageshi went to sit with Koenma and Keiko went to sit with Yusuke, smiling happyly. Botan rolled her eye's and continued to draw in her notebook. Its not like Keiko and Yusuke were girlfriend and boyfriend. They were just friends. Then the teacher came in.

"Hello class." The teacher said.

And so the class began.

**End Of Class**

Botan signed and picked up her books. It was the end of her class, boring as usual but she still did a good job. Getting an "A" as usual. She took a lock of her hair and hid it behind her ear. Then she started to head for her locker to get her literature book and put her chemistry books away.

"You like my Koenma don't you?" Hinageshi said angerly to Botan. Hinageshi was _always_ jealous of Botan. So therfore she didn't like her. Keiko followed her and looked at Botan, defending her friend if Botan said anything back. Botan looked at her as if she was insane.

"No." Botan said as she grabbed her books and stared at her.

"Yes you do, your trying to steal him from me!"

"What?"

Botan was so confused, why would she think that?

"Um..sorry Botan but..are you going out with him or something because Yusuke said so!" Keiko said with her voice rising. Hinageshi was her best friend and Hinageshi loved Koenma ever since they were little.

"Excuse me? Did you say Yusuke?" Botan said clutching her books tightly.

"Yes."

"Well I do not like Koenma so, bye." Botan said and walked away. Hinageshi glared at her and Keiko did the same.

"If she does anything to you, Hinageshi, tell me, kay?" Keiko asked patting her shoulder, she cared for her friend just like Botan cared for her friends.

Hinageshi smiled.

"Okay, thanks Kei." She said and hugged her.

**Lunch**

Botan saw Yukina and Shizuru and ran to them, with her tray in her hands.

"Guess what!" Botan said grinning.

"What?" Yukina and Shizuru both asked curiously. None of them touched their trays since they don't eat school junk.

"Yusuke and his gang almost ran over a kitten and I saved it! Then later today Hinageshi and Keiko thought I liked Koenma because Yusuke told them so and I so do not!" Botan said and then inhealed and outhealed. Yukina frowned.

"Did they hurt you?" She asked worridely.

"No, not at all." Botan replied back to the worried Yukina.

"If they do i'm here girl." Shizuru replied winking.

They all laughed and smiled.

"Oh! Its time for PE!" Botan said standing up with a grin.

"For you it is. I go to biology.." Shizuru groaned, Yukina and Botan giggled and went to change for PE class.

**

* * *

**

**So..you like? Please review, I don't think its nice that you read and then leave without a review. Its like a free book! All you gotta do is review! Please! Kay, thanks and read my other stories. Tell me if you like this, kay? Lol. Buh byez! Heehee.**


End file.
